One Condition
by lovenyami
Summary: Malik forgets something in the bar. Marik, the only one working at this hour, will only give it back on one condition. YM/M R/B


**AN: I know i should be working on my othe stories, but i just had to write this. **

**Pairings: Marik x Malik; Ryou x Bakura**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing at all. **

* * *

The bar was empty, completely empty of all the people that had been there only moments ago. It was the end of a long shift for Marik. To long of a shift to be truthful. Twelve hours all together. Twelve hours of working in the Ra damned bar. Oh how he hated it there. The smoke. The alcohol. The noisy, drunk people. The people with no life, that were there all day long. He hated it all, but it had been the only place desperate enough to hire him. And as long as he was getting the money he needed, then he guessed it wasn't all that bad. It could have been a lot worse than this.

Marik put up the last of the chairs, clearing the ground of all obstacles so he could sweep it. Grabbing the handle of the wooden broom, he started sweeping at the far end of the room.

He had been about half way done when Marik heard the ringing of the bell that greeted everyone when they entered. Hadn't he put the closed sign up? He glanced over to the wind and saw that he had indeed switched signs. Huh, could this person not read?

"Um, excuse me, sir." Came an uncertain voice.

That voice. That sweet, sweet voice. It was like music to Marik's ears. Who is this person? He just had to find out.

Marik turned his gaze towards the front entrance, and sure enough, he was there. Soft, blond hair, beautifully tanned skin, and those eyes. Those innocent, but naughty, violet eyes. That perfectly built body. All of it. It was all perfect, and beautiful. Everything Marik had been looking for. He had to be the one! He just had to be!

"Sorry, we're closed." Marik said plainly.

"I know, but I….."

Marik cocked his head to the side. "But you, what?"

"I…. I left my purse…" The others voice had been lowered down to a whisper of which Marik barely heard.

"Funny, now why are you really here?"

"I just told you. Have you seen it, or not?" The sweetness in his voice had taken a change to impatience and somewhat ashamed.

"You hardly seem the type to have one of those, but I believe I did put one in the back." Marik turned, and indicated the other to fallow him, before he walked through the doors that led to the back.

The room was fairly small. Only big enough to hold a medium sized table, a few chairs, and a small kitchenette. Sitting on one of the counters, next to a bow labeled 'lost n found' was a small violet colored purse that matched both the eyes and the shirt of Marik's little visitor.

Marik picked it up. "This it?" He asked, holding it up for the other to see.

"Yes." He reached for the bag, but Marik had jerked it away just before he was able to grab hold of it.

"Ah ah. What's the rush? Sit and stay for a while."

"But-"

"No buts, just stay." Marik pointed to one of the chairs, which the other reluctantly sat in. "You never did tell me your name."

"Huh? Oh, Malik. My name is Malik."

"Malik." Marik repeated the name a few times to himself. "I like it. It fits you."

"Yeah, thanks." Malik said boredly. "And what can I call you? I told you my name, now you tell me yours."

Marik blinked a few times. "My name?" There's no way that one could forget their own name, but it seemed that Marik had. He thought as hard as he could, but couldn't figure it out.

"Yes, your name. You haven't forgotten it, have you?" Malik asked with a smirk.

"No I have not." Marik snapped, though he wasn't sure if what he said was true. Had he really forgotten his name? No, of course not. Marik. His name was Marik. Now if he could just say it out loud. "My name is Marik."

"Well, Marik, can I have that back?" Malik asked, looking a little annoyed, and disturbed at how similar their names were, and as he just noticed, how similar they were in looks as well.

"Have what back?" Marik asked mockingly. "Oh, I bet you mean this." He held up the purse, turning it around in his hand, examining the exterior of the bag.

"Yes, that." Violet eyes narrowed into a glare that was aimed right at Marik. "Give it back. I've really got to get leaving. My friend is waiting for me outside."

"And what is the name of this so called friend?" Marik had asked sounding more than a little jealous of this friend.

"That's none of your business." Malik said coolly, looking away from Marik and over at the wall. "Why does it even matter to you?"

Why does it matter? Marik had to think of an answer for that one. Why did it matter? Yes, of course. He may have only met Malik less than a few minutes ago, he wanted him all to himself. He also wanted to know everything he could about him. But he couldn't tell him that. Not yet at least. Eventually, but not now. "It doesn't matter. I was just asking."

"So, can I have that back yet, or do you have more questions?" Malik asked, hoping for the first of the two.

"I have plenty of more questions, but I suppose," Marik began studying the purse again. "I'll give it back on one condition."

"And what's that? If it's a date then forget it." Malik folded his arms across his chest.

"I wasn't going to ask that." Marik had said, though that was the exact thing he was going to ask him. So much for plan A. On to pan B. "You'll only get this back if you dance with me."

"Dance with you?" Malik's arms fell back to his sides, and he looked at Marik perplexed by the idea. "Dance… With you?"

"I believe that's what I said, yes." Marik said taking his gaze from the purse to Malik. "So, do we have a deal? If you want this back, you have to dance with me."

Malik paused. "I-I don't think that-"

"You're not starting this crap again. Let me guess, you don't think you should because your friend is waiting for. Am I correct?" It was Marik's turn to cross his arms and narrow his eyes.

Malik scoffed, "No, that is not what I was going to say."

"Then, shall we dance?" Marik held his hand out to Malik.

Malik grab hold of his hand fiercely and pulled him to the middle of the room. Marik wrapped his arms around Malik's waist, brining them closer together. Malik brought his arms around Marik's neck. And they danced. They danced like no one had every danced before.

****

Chocolate brown eyes watched the pair from the window. Quickly pulling out a cell phone and dialing a number, receiving an answer almost immediately. "Phase one complete." He whispered into the phone with a soft smile.

****

"As much as I'd love to stay, I really can't. My friend really is waiting for me, so would you mind?" Malik motioned to the purse.

Marik glared over at the purse, then out the window. Damn Malik's friend for making Malik in a hurry. He didn't want him to leave, not yet. Malik was just beginning to like him, he knew it. But no, he had to go because his friend was waiting. "I suppose I can let you go for know."

"Thanks." Malik backed away from Marik and walked over to the purse. "Maybe I'll come back when I have more time."

Malik was half way through the door when Marik said, "I'll see you later then?"

"I'll see you later then." Malik confirmed then left.

Once outside Malik was practically attacked by the ball of white fluff that was his friend. "What took you so long?!" Malik looked into the brown eyes of his friend. They showed nothing but plain worry and concern for Malik. "I was just about to call the cops with a missing person report."

"Ryou, I'm fine. I was just talking with one of the workers." Malik told his friend.

"Was he cute?" All worry that had once been in Ryou's eyes had been replaced with excitement as he looked up at Malik, wanting to know all about his time with the worker.

Malik rolled his eyes. "Honestly Ryou, don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, so? I just want to know, that's all. So was he cute or not?" Ryou tossed a strand of white hair over his shoulder. "I bet it was Marik you talked to. He's always here after closing."

"It was." Malik admitted, then looked at Ryou curiously. "How do you know that?"

"Know what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ryou, you just, oh never mind." Malik shook his head. "I suppose he was cute. A little mean, though."

"Oooh, you've got to tell me everything later! But I gotta go. Bakura's been calling all night wandering where I'm at, so I've best hurry home." Ryou gave Malik a quick hug then took off, calling over his shoulder, "Call me in a bit, okay?"

"Yup, sure thing."

*****

It was another long day of work for Marik. But today had been different. He and Malik had been together for a while now, and he had finally saved up enough money. Today was going to be the day, he just knew. Any second now, Malik would come walking through those doors as he always did, and that's when he was going to ask the question. Oh how he hoped that Malik's answer would be 'yes'.

Just as Marik had expected, Malik did walk through the doors as always. He was fallowed by his friend Ryou and his now fiancé, Bakura.

When Malik spotted Marik, he ran up to him and wrapped his arms around Marik in a loving embrace.

"Hey there, Malik-Pretty." Marik said before placing a kiss on Malik's forehead. "I have a question to ask you."

"Yeah, what is it?" Malik let go of Marik to get a better look at his face.

Marik put his hand in his pocket and fished out a small black box. Malik's eyes went wide, almost as wide as a saucer. Ryou looked at the two, then at Bakura, eyes sparkling with excitement, a big grin on his face.

Marik got down on one knee, and opened the small box reveling a sparkling diamond ring. "Malik, will you marry me?"

Malik stood there, mouth a gape. "M-Marik, this was the last thing I expected." Tears started to surface in Malik's eyes. He smiled and continued, "I'll marry you on one condition."

"Oh, and what's that?" Marik asked, trying to hold back a smirk. He knew exactly what Malik's condition was going to be.

"I will only marry you if you dance with me." Malik held his hand out to Marik. "So, shall we dance?"

Marik closed the box and sat it on the counter. He took the hand that Malik offered to him. "We shall."

They both went to the middle of the room, the lights were down low, and romantic music had been turned on. And they danced. They danced like no one else had ever danced before.

Ryou looked at Bakura, still smiling. He was happy for his friend. Malik had been alone for as long as Ryou could remember. "Phase two complete."

Bakura chuckled a bit. He looked down at Ryou, and almost wished he hadn't. Ryou was looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Ugh, fine."

Ryou gave a little victory cheer, then grab hold of Bakura's wrist, pulling him to the middle of the floor. They to danced. All four of them with the ones they loved most.

"So, is this a 'yes'?" Marik asked, pulling away from Malik only slightly.

"Yes, I wouldn't have it any other way than to spend the rest of my life with you."

* * *

There ya go! Reviews are love, so feel free to push the green button and leave a comment or two. -_^


End file.
